


nosh you up

by mathelode (engmaresh)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sexy Political Scheming, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/mathelode
Summary: Leia throws herself to the sharks.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Armitage Hux/Carise Sindian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	nosh you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“You’re joking,” she says.

“Please, Princess Leia,” says Carise. She waves her flute of champagne carelessly, doesn’t spill a drop. “It would be an honour.”

“A threesome?” She’d scoff, but their concentrated hunger feeds something in her. They watch her like Mon Cal sharks, yet she does not feel like prey.

“Introduce me to your young friend here.”

“Armitage Hux,” says the man. He rises to shake her hand. The name sounds familiar, but she can’t place it, not with the way her mind buzzes with alcohol and their collective lust, fascination. Surface level, but enough that she can sense it.

Their eyes glitter as they watch her, one pair dark, one light. Carise presses another glass into her hand, pulls her down with them into their shared booth. Her hand slowly crawls up Leia’s thigh.

*

“Princess,” Carise sighs, with three of Leia’s fingers in her. “Princess,  _ please _ .”

She’s not allowed to say Leia’s name.

Armitage thrusts between her legs -- he’d started with some finesse but it’s disappeared as he’s gotten closer. With her free hand Leia grabs him by his skinny ass, grinds against him. He pants against her breasts. Carise whimpers.

Oh, they think they’re clever, these Arkanisians.


End file.
